


生日礼物

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [48]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Guti X Raul 无差吸血鬼和人类男友的设定，不需要逻辑，甜就vans
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	生日礼物

“Mori，你能不能不要坐那里无所事事，帮我找一找行吗？”

“我没有无所事事，我忙得很呢。”Morientes随口应着，摆弄着手机把刚刚偷拍的照片发到互联网上，照片里Raul正撅着屁股，很不优雅的在他的私人订制纯白色棺材床下找东西，Mori给这张照片的配字是“震惊！马德里血族领主私下竟然是这样的！”

Raul从地上爬起来，烦躁地揉了一把自己的卷发，又跨过被翻的乱七八糟的箱子，投身到衣柜里去了。

“我早说你别把东西到处乱藏，你还笑我？”Morientes有时候真觉得Raul不是一只吸血鬼，而根本就是一只狐狸，总要把喜欢的东西藏起来，还是分开的那种。他的豪宅看上去高端典雅，进去逛一圈才能发现猫腻。比如前段时间Raul沉迷一种叫做足球的人类运动，Morientes便从那个价值不菲的收藏花瓶里摸出来一个被踢扁的足球。

“你等着哪天人类不再喜欢足球，它就成了古董，然后你可以卖个好价钱。”

Raul红着脸抢过被他破坏的可怜球体，摇头晃脑地：“胡说八道，没有任何人——不，是没有任何生物会不喜欢足球的。”

现在，可能是马德里年纪最大的却永远保持一颗童心的吸血鬼，正为了自己的人类男友的二十岁生日发愁。

“说真的，少一张不会有什么事的。”

“怎么没事？那样我送出去的就是519，而不是520了。”

“他又不会去数.......”Mori嘟囔着，他实在不明白人类对于这种数字到底有什么癖好，反正Raul信这些，不找到第520张不罢休。

“所以到底是什么东西？”Mori的话音刚落，Raul便发出了惊喜的叫声，他从成堆的衣服里直起身子，手指间夹着一张轻飘飘的小纸条。他的脸上还有之前在壁炉里蹭到的灰尘，显得有点滑稽。

Morientes发誓，如果Guti看到这一幕，肯定感动的跟他一起惊叫了。人类的笨蛋情侣总是这样，而Raul已经严重被同化了。

热爱人类文化的吸血鬼小心翼翼地把最后一张纸条放进准备好的盒子里，随即露出了满足的笑容。Mori趁他哼着歌转身去找衣服准备出门的空当，飞快的打开盒子瞥了一眼。

整整520张自助火锅兑换券。

“哦，天哪——”Morientes干巴巴地感叹。

“哦，天哪！”Guti惊喜地感叹，他抽出一张兑换券看了又看，上面写着“凭此券兑换鸭血一盘”。

“这不是你最喜欢的吗？”

黑发的男孩有些腼腆地挠了挠眉角：“不是....”

“不是？你上次跟我去吃火锅，可是点了五盘鸭血吧。”

“好吧，只是有一点点喜欢....”

Raul的手背在背后使劲的搅着，他低头看着自己的鞋子，小声道：“我也不知道人类喜欢什么，这个是我积攒了好久的，稍微有点特殊意义吧？”说完偷偷的抬眼扫了一眼Guti的神色。

Guti看着他那副生怕自己不喜欢的样子，心想如果不是知道这家伙是只几百岁的吸血鬼，还觉得自己在诱拐未成年人呢。

虽然Raul作为马德里血族的领主，平日作风强硬果断又不失优雅，可他在Guti面前，也只不过是满心欢喜地把自己最爱的东西献给对方的恋爱白痴，笨拙却认真的准备每一份礼物。

Guti着实被感动到了，其他所有人送的礼物都不及这520张兑换券来的有感情。在这个世界上Raul是唯一一个愿意把一切都付给他的人，啊不，吸血鬼。

“我发誓，我不会浪费任何一张兑换券的。”

“真的？”

“真的，从明天开始，我们就餐餐都吃火锅，你想点多少盘鸭血都行。”

“Jose，你对我真好.....”

一周后Guti躺在牙科诊所，张着嘴等着Morientes医生给他看病。

“严重口腔溃疡，你到底吃了多少上火的东西？”

Guti含糊不清地说：“唔都系为佐佢？”（不都是为了他？）

“对你自己也好点吧。”

End


End file.
